


Никогда не зови меня по имени

by Ricci



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricci/pseuds/Ricci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зови меня просто Робин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не зови меня по имени

Рана в животе от ножа выглядела неприглядно и зудела, завтрак явно планировал покинуть его тело, но это все было такой ерундой.

Главное – он на свободе! Спустя две утомительные недели, похожие на путь гусеницы через болото, он все-таки сбежал из тюрьмы!

Копы всюду его разыскивают, первым делом они наивно посетили его тетушку, которая тогда-то и сдала его властям с потрохами в первый же день его работы.

Вообще, Базилио четырежды пожалел, что начал работать на Корнелиуса Стирка, – по сути, он и не совершал ничего такого до тех пор, пока не расправился с шестнадцатилетней девушкой, а потом снимал на камеру, как Стирк выдирает ей сердце – мелкое и скользкое, а затем, уже в убежище – прожаренное и сочное.

В воздухе Готэма, который пах как его мать еще до того, как стала ложиться под своего шефа, висели ароматы страха за будущее и, совсем немного, желания умереть на воле, если вдруг он попадется легавым. Он лучше умрет, чем опять отправится за решетку!

Базилио почти нашел пристанище, почти скрылся и был готов зализать раны, когда на него вышел _он_ , – Робин, и это было хуже полисменов. Базилио не заметил, как за ним следили: на самом деле, с ним просто играли в салочки, очень продуманные салочки, – ему дали надежду, позволили уйти, когда глаза были повсюду, отпустили и подарили ощущение безопасности, а потом Робин резко отнял это все у Базилио, наступив на пятки.

Это парень вряд ли его убьет, скорее, вообще не тронет, в этом Базилио не сомневался, но что будет потом, когда передаст его службе или, если вдруг, Бэтмену?

С ним не будут обращаться гуманно (даже Робин, должно быть) – он убил полицейского при побеге. За своих ребят там снесут голову, если найдут доказательство, а следов было предостаточно.

Базилио засел в старой, давно не арендуемой, лавке с продуктами; продуктов там, само собой, уже не было, зато был спертый запах и узкая каморка, где он и скрылся. Здесь было тепло, и он был уверен, что его никто не найдет. Можно переждать ночь, а потом он скроется из этого города, и никто больше никогда его не посадит.

Уже прикрыв глаза, он услышал шаги в лавке – вот черт, Робин уже здесь, и он непременно заглянет в его нору; неожиданно для себя, Базилио нащупал замок, здесь была еще одна дверь – не имеет значения, куда она вела, главное, она могла его спасти. Он попытался расправится с замком, он не поддавался, а шаги становились все ближе.

Черт, черт, черт. Он все еще взаперти.

Тогда он выхватил свой пистолет, украденный у того копа – там не было патронов, но его ручкой он ударил по замку, – Робин приближался, но дверь услужливо открылась, и тогда Базилио полез в черный коридор, закрывая за собой дверь и даже не думая о том, что Робин может также пойти за ним. Коридор действительно был темный, Базилио ничего не видел, но двигался наощупь – на полу было что-то разлито, и оно было липким, неплотным и жидким.

Базилио был уже вдали от двери, но все равно услышал, как ее пинком открыли. Базилио выругался сквозь зубы и проклял Бога, но потом заметил, что на него смотрят, – ну, как заметил, он это ощутил. «Кто ты?», – спросил он дрожавшим голосом, не от страха – он умрет, это ясно, от смятения скорее.

– Эдуардо Фламинго, – отозвался голос, у голоса странное имя, он что, опять какая-нибудь маска. – Мы же с ним вдвоем справимся, не так ли?

Базилио широко улыбался. У него есть личный ангел-хранитель, не иначе.

– Он уже здесь, – сказал Фламинго. – Прямо за тобой.

Базилио обернулся, кажется, сзади него и правда кто-то стоял; он схватил Робина за локоть и как-то запросто отшвырнул его от себя, видимо, и его темнота выбила из колеи. Может, ему помог Фламинго, потому что тот резко сменил местоположение и теперь стоял рядом с Базилио.

– Пошли? – спросил у него Базилио. – По-моему, он временно недееспособен.

Потом его ударили в живот, прямо в зудящую рану. Базилио согнулся, кровотечение опять открылось, но Робином занялся Фламинго – Базилио слышал шипение неподалеку от себя.

Он все-таки решил выбираться отсюда, черт с этими двумя, но вдруг ощутил, как лезвие вошло ему под лопатку, черт, вторая рана за сегодня.

 – Сваливаешь? – услышал он; это явно был Робин.

В следующий момент Базилио прижали лицом к стенке, а потом, все, что он почувствовал – выворот рук. Базилио попытался пнуть Робина, даже, в общем-то, попал ему по коленке, и тот слегка отстранился из-за того, что оказался дезориентированным. Базилио вытащил бэтаранг из спины и кинулся с ним на Робина, его даже удалось ранить в бок, – но их обоих отвлекла вспышка света.

Дэмиан машинально провел рукой по месту пореза, но, к его удивлению, оно не болело и не было даже ощущения мокроты. Тогда он открыл глаза и повернул голову к источнику света, это были окна, их только что раззанавесили. Он оглядел палату, но Базилио нигде не было. Черт, сбежал.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросила у него терапевт.

Он ответил ей что-то вроде «Нормально», и тогда она вышла из палаты, произнеся:

– Жду тебя в столовой.

Дэмиан был готов лезть на стену от бессилия: каждая, черт ее дери, его миссия заканчивалась здесь – в палате, и каждый чертов раз он что-то упускал.

Он был Робином довольно долгое время, но сейчас он запросто мог потерять свой статус, потому что у него, ровным счетом, ничего не выходило. Наверно, думал он, что-то не так со временем – он с первых дней, как заметил за собой странности, терял счет, и, в конце концов, подумал, что сошел с ума. А потом, когда к нему однажды пришел отец, – и этот человек не был похож на его отца, то он был уверен, что его просто занесло на другую Землю, Брюс часто об этом говорил.

Эта другая Земля была полным дерьмом, решил Дэмиан.

Еда ему здесь не нравилась, она была безвкусной и явно чем-то напичканной, поэтому он по возможности пропускал приемы, но сегодня явно был не тот день для этой авантюры, к тому же, он и так опоздал на завтрак, а доктор Квинзель все-таки следит за ним. Квинзель он терпеть не мог, потому что знал, насколько она опасна и что от нее ожидать, но пока на этой Земли она не проявляла к нему признаков агрессии.

Тем не менее он больше всего именно этого и ожидал. 

Дни тянулись однообразно, потому и крайне нудно. Среди психов, окружавших его, (и когда он говорит «Психи» – он имеет в виду действительно психов, персонал, вроде этой Квинзель, и посещающих его, которые по какому-то недоразумению этой Земли зовущихся его семьей), он высматривал лишь одного. Спрашивал про него. Он точно помнил, что тот чокнутый тогда огреб от него ломом – но, как же так – об этом никто ничего не знал.

Его упорно кормили таблетками, и он не мог даже сказать, какого вкуса они были. Таблетки были той еще дрянью, после них его невероятно клонило в сон, а кроме того, появлялась тошнота и головные боли – это он понял с первого приема, а потом вовсе прекратил их глотать: когда студент-практикант произносил по списку «Уэйн» и просил его открыть рот и показать язык, Дэмиан так и делал. Студент-идиот отмечал галочку в журнале, а Дэмиан приходил в палату и выкидывал таблетки в раковину. Они были мелкие, и никому из медперсонала было невдомек, что их можно вполне держать под языком, как Дэмиана когда-то и учили.

На этой Земле он был заперт в «Аркхэме» – никто не говорил, что это место так называется, но он знал точно.

С ним проводили какие-то сеансы, спрашивали, чего он боится. Он отвечал, что боится, как и всякий нормальный человек, того, что от него не зависит.

Никто не верил, что он был нормальным – и не нужно было, он здесь просто не «тот», когда они это поймут, его обязательно выпишут, ну или он сбежит.

В те моменты, когда Дэмиан забывался, когда он просто осознавал факт своего заточения, и ничего по этому поводу не предпринимал, тогда к нему приходили _они_.

Должно быть, Дэмиан с этой Земли считал их чем-то вроде семьи. Настоящий же Дэмиан Уэйн, Робин, никогда не узнает в них тех, с кем он жил.

К примеру, якобы его отец: он навестил его в прошлом месяце, и утверждал, что Дэмиан идет на поправку – Дэмиан отрицать не стал, он вообще предпочитал с ним не говорить, особенно о своем душевном состоянии, потому что он знает точно: человек, который его воспитывал, никогда не поставит свои интересы превыше чужих – это, черт его дери, Бэтмен, и это его принцип. Отец Дэмиана же производил на него такое впечатление, что во случившемся виноват сам Дэмиан.

Может, он был прав, но этот человек точно не был Бэтменом.

Он пришел вместе с его матерью, на самом деле, даже по сравнению с ней Уэйн приходил к нему чаще. Она вообще жила в другом городе, и Дэмиан знал, где именно, но его постоянно пытались переубедить, впрочем, он не находил в этом ничего странного, кроме отношения к себе, но, опять же, эта Земля определенно была самой бесполезной из всех, что он знал.

– Дэмиан, – его мать зашла в палату, пока его отец стоял в коридоре. – Как ты?

Талия аль Гул, боже, да она никогда бы не спросила его. Она никогда бы не вышла замуж за Уэйна, а потом развелась с ним, если уж на то пошло, и, честно признаться, когда Дэмиан об этом узнал, был немного удивлен. Земля оказалась еще бесполезнее.

– Со мной все хорошо.

Нет, с ним ничего хорошо не было: он не мог доверять никому из своих якобы родителей, а еще сейчас больше всего хотелось сказать Талии, что он дико хочет вернуться в Лигу Теней, потому что ему здесь не место.

– Просто следуй указаниям доктор Квинзель, хорошо?

Дэмиан кивает и отдает себе отчет о том, что лгать Талии намного проще, чем он думал.

Он ей говорит, как нормальный человек в этой ситуации:

– Передавай деду привет.

Талия смотрит на него вопросительно и с испугом, это Дэмиан замечает тогда, когда поднимает на нее глаза; у нее такое выражение, что она сейчас будет рыдать – но его мать не такая.

– Дэмиан. Он умер. Во Вьетнаме, Дэмиан.

Она тянет рукава пиджака и сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями с идеальным маникюром в кожу ладони, она пытается скрыть дрожь. Странно, что Дэмиан ничего не чувствует к своей родной матери, по сути. Она – просто женщина, зашедшая к нему в палату.

Дэмиана это не пугает, он просто молчит, ожидая, когда Талия успокоится. Ему противно от своих действий, потому что он должен обнять свою мать и успокоить, но ему это делать совсем не хочется. Потому что Талия аль Гул не оценила бы такие действия.

Она говорит что-то еще, кажется, она скучает; обещает, что еще его навестит. Спрашивает, что ему привезти. Он отвечает, что будет ждать с нетерпением, и ему ничего не нужно.

Затем Талия выходит в коридор. Дэмиан, недолго думая, поднимается с койки и накидывает кофту на больничную форму, а потом тоже открывает дверь. Он выглядывает из-за стенки, отрезающей палату от коридора; там, в коридоре, стоят его родители.

– Это твоя вина, – Талия шипит на Брюса, она на взводе, замечает Дэмиан. – Его нельзя было оставлять с тобой!

Она вытирает слезы и слегка смазанную тушь салфеткой, параллельно набирая на мобильнике сообщение своей матери о том, что у нее все прекрасно, Брюс делает все возможное, и Дэмиан, наконец-то, поддается лечению.

Талия давно хочет окончательно уехать к матери и сестре в Висконсин, и больше никогда не видеть Готэм и Брюса Уэйна.

– Если бы ты позволил его забрать отсюда, то он был бы уже нормальным.

– Нормальным? – не выдерживает Брюс. – Талия, он находится в лучшей клинике, какая только есть на Восточном побережье, это – единственная лечебница, где к нему не будут обращаться как к рядовому психу! Как ты не понимаешь, что все равно невозможно вылечить парафрению, и…

Он не договаривает – оборачивается на Дэмиана. Моментально меняет растерянное выражение лица на улыбку и произносит:

– Здравствуй, Дэмиан. Я к тебе зайду сейчас?..

Дэмиан коротко кивает и возвращается в палату. О чем его родители будут говорить ему не интересно, Он и так знает, что это будут взаимные обвинения и прочее-прочее.

Он садится на жесткую кровать и смотрит на решетку за окном. Будучи Робином, он может запросто с ней расправиться, ему всего лишь нужно что-то металлическое, но, черт возьми, у него в палате нет ничего подходящего. Еще ему интересно было бы узнать, где лежит его костюм, но, скорее всего, в особняке. Стоит ли просить отца принести его? Дэмиан мотнул головой – нет, определенно плохая идея, этот человек ему не отец, и уж точно не союзник.

Дэмиану интересно, что случилось с Базилио, после того, как он сбежал. Наверняка Бэтмен зол на него, впрочем, это решаемая проблема, главное, что он все еще может вырваться отсюда. Если, конечно, здесь только этого не ждут. В противном случае, ловушки, должно быть, на каждом шагу.

Он не замечает, как к нему заходит Брюс. Брюс с минуту стоит у двери, разглядывая его, а потом садится рядом.

– Я поговорил с врачами, – говорит он, – и выяснил, что… Нет. В общем, пожалуйста, принимай таблетки. Это очень важно.

Дэмиан поворачивается к нему.

Таблетки? Ох, в самом деле? Важно?

– Но мне плохо от них. Принимать их – это очень безответственное дело с моей стороны.

Брюс долго подбирает фразу, это Дэмиан замечает краем глаза.

– Но твоя… болезнь требует очень тщательного лечения, которое невозможно без именно этих таблеток.

– Я не хочу принимать нейролептики. Не таблетки, а нейролептики. Они считают меня сумасшедшим, хотя если составлю список того, что творят они, еще вопрос кого надо держать в психушке. И ты им веришь? После того, что они делали? После Джокера, отец?

Брюс молчит и отстраненно смотрит на него. Дэмиан теперь окончательно уверен, что он ему не нужен, и тем более, зря он так сказал.

– Тогда не вступай с ними в конфронтацию, хорошо?

Бэтмен сказал бы такое только при экстренном случае, и Робин бы, разумеется, никогда не сделал так, как он просит.

– Хорошо.

– Ладно, мне пора, – Брюс осторожно обнимает его одной, и Дэмиану от этого нарушения личного пространства противно. – С тобой все будет в порядке.

Он уходит, и Дэмиан чувствует себя лучше.

***

Ему не впервой бывать захваченным, он помнил еще тогда ту встречу с Джокером, тогда ему даже показалось, что все кончено. Впрочем, сейчас было одновременно и лучше, и куда более вариативно (в плане дальнейшего развития действия, разумеется): он сидел привязанным к стулу, перед ним был вид на помещение с коробками (как у Тодда когда-то, пошутил он про себя), а потом, из неоткуда, возник человек.

Он присматривается через маску и видит Уизла.

Кроме Уизла, в комнате появляется грузный Профессор Пиг – тот самый, тот, кого Робин и пытался выследить. Один из самых устрашающих маньяков Готэма, вся его работа оставляет такое же мерзкое послевкусие извращенности, как после просмотра фильмов Элая Рота.

Уизл пропадает, и вместо него перед Дэмианом (нет, Робином) появляется сподвижница Джокера. Харли Квинн, или как там ее.

– Лазло! – кричит она. – Срочно электрошокер!

Дэмиан не видит больше ни коробок в помещении, ни самого помещения; он даже не связан и сейчас он на своей кровати в палате, но перед ним все еще Харли Квинн и, боже, Пиг, он тоже здесь.

Дэмиан едва ли успевает среагировать, когда его хватают. Он выворачивается из захвата Пига и пинает его коленом в живот, это дает ему преимущество. Дэмиан почти вырывается, но Пиг, черт, Лазло Валентин? – бьет его по ребрам и зажимает руки, и Дэмиан слышит хруст собственных пальцев. Осознание боли приходит не сразу, а когда он едва ли не вскрикивает, то по его телу проходится заряд.

Харли Квинн, доктор Квинзель, убирает электрошокер.

– Гребанный псих, – Валентин резко укладывает его на постель. – Давно пора лоботомию сделать.

– Я пробую давать ему антидепрессанты, – доктор Квинзель потирает очки. – Пока не помогает, но, думаю, к концу месяца будут улучшения.

– Его просто нужно было вернуть Уэйну после первой же недели.

Дэмиан их не слушает – он не понимает, почему на этой Земли он такой слабый. Черт, его же почти с рождения тренировали в Лиге Теней, потом было обучение у Бэтмена, он самостоятельно объездил весь мир! Почему он сейчас не может противостоять этим отбросам? Почему он до сих пор с ними не разобрался? Почему он не сбежал, в конце концов?

– Где Уизл? – спрашивает он у них.

И Квинзель, и Пиг смотрят на него, а потом Пиг смеется, громко и мерзко.

– Я позже зайду, – доверительно говорит ему Квинзель, и они уходят.

Дэмиан озирается по палате в поисках Уизла, но его нигде нет, и это напрягает, потому что Дэмиан знает, что он где-то здесь.

Пальцы болят почти нестерпимо, и Дэмиана это злит – он и не такую боль переносил, было куда хуже, какие-то пальцы ничто по сравнению с тем, когда у тебя переломаны все кости, но ему именно сейчас хочется отодрать их, лишь бы не чувствовать этого.

Он не замечает, как настает утро, и ему в палату приносят завтрак. Он даже не замечает, как проходит пара часов, и к нему заходит он.

– Привет, – Джейсон заходит и аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь. – Я принес тебе нормальной пищи, а то неудивительно, что ты такой мрачный. Этой дрянью, которой вас кормят, несет даже за пять тысяч футов от клиники.

Он ставит термосумку на стол и садится в кресло напротив Дэмиана.

 – Привет, мертвый Робин, – он весело отзывается. Тодда видеть не слишком-то хотелось, но сейчас можно и потерпеть.

– Ты всегда был оригинален в оскорблениях, – замечает Джейсон. – Но в этот раз мне даже не обидно.

– И что, ты забыл про лом? – изумленно спрашивает у него Дэмиан. – Под подушкой. В твоей квартире.

– От собственной квартиры я бы как раз не отказался.

Джейсон откидывается на спинку кресла и задумывается над тем, о чем думает Дэмиан. Он бы спросил, каков мир, который тот себе воображает, но почему-то ему кажется, что там все еще намного хуже, чем в этом.

Иначе бы Дэмиан был бы дома.

У них двоих никогда не было особых отношений, просто Джейсон относился к нему как к данности. Вот его приемный отец наконец-то женился, на уважаемой светской даме с арабской кровью, вот у них появился ребенок, ой, а вот оказалось, что брак не совсем-то удачный, Брюс-то слишком занят на работе, а его жена ему изменила.

Просто еще один развод на почве ревности и непонятных требований друг к другу. Не сошлись характерами, пожимали плечами высокопочитаемые готэмцы.

Это не та ситуация, которая касалась бы Джейсона, но ему правда было жаль приемного брата. Он не был нужен ни отцу, ни матери, но при этом имел все. Это еще хуже, чем история Джейсона – когда у тебя нет даже крыши на голове, не думаешь о том, чтобы о тебе заботились, потому что учишься заботиться о себе сам.

Брюс Уэйн взял Джейсона Тодда к себе в качестве второго приемного ребенка, когда тому было двенадцать, и ему уже тогда не требовалась родительская опека. Дэмиан же с первых дней был этого лишен.

Он пытается разговорить Дэмиана, тот отвечает ему сарказмом или прямо на поставленный вопрос, и Джейсон понимает, что его просто нужно оставить в покое.

Он уходит, и Дэмиан даже немного сожалеет об этом.

 

На следующей неделе, когда он курсом выпил антидепрессанты, к нему заявляется Тимоти Дрейк.

Тот самый Дрейк, живущий (или живший?) с ним по соседству. Дрейки – давние друзья его отца, и его отец почему-то считал, что это хорошая традиция.

Тимоти с ним не здоровается и не спрашивает о самочувствии и делах, он просто приходит и выжидательно следит – возможно, это терапия такая, ждать, когда Дэмиан заговорит первым.

Тим занимался с ним французским языком по просьбе Брюса, так как тот почему-то решил, что они поладят. У них была разница в семь лет, и они ладили с таким же успехом, с каким говорит рыба.

Дэмиан Уэйн ему сразу не понравился: слишком крикливый, слишком много о себе думает и, самое худшее, его акцент. Французский из его уст становился языком дьявола, потому что ни один нормальный человек не может это слышать. Тем не менее, они достигли определенного прогресса, и к концу первого года их занятия, с кровью и потом, но Дэмиан понял грамматику.

По правде говоря, Тим чувствовал себя паршивой овцой: это ведь он первый заметил, что Дэмиан тронулся умом, еще когда он пришел к нему домой и стал говорить о том, что неужели Дрейку не надоело, почему он не признает его Робином. Тим ведь мог сказать об этом если не Брюсу, то хотя бы Альфреду, Дику или Джейсону в крайнем случае, но он этого не сделал.

Не по его ли вине теперь Дэмиан заперт в психушке?

Ему, честно говоря, было крайне неудобно, когда с Дэмианом произошла трагедия. Он мог бы помочь, но, черт возьми, нет, он решил, что Дэмиан разберется со всеми своими проблемами сам.

– Так и будешь молчать? – спрашивает у него Дэмиан. – Ты ведь меня побесить пришел, так давай, начинай.

Тим словно вышел из оцепенения и мысленно фыркнул.

– Я пришел посмотреть, не пора ли тебе заказывать гроб. Кстати, теряешь форму, видимо, твоя поехавшая крыша упала.

– Она просто не выдержала твоего присутствия, – заключает Дэмиан.

Больше чем Дэмиана, Тиму было жаль Брюса: тот, видимо, крайне надеялся, что Дэмиан займет его пост в корпорации, потому что на своих приемных детей ему рассчитывать не приходилось – Ричард поступил на международное право, а значит, планировал работать по меньшей мере в госорганах, хотя с языками у него было не очень (это Тим понял сразу, как Дэмиан сказал, что до Дрейка с ним занимался французским Грейсон), а Джейсон грезил о НАСА, а потому в позапрошлом году поступил в авиакосмический. Теперь же Брюс явно не в себе, учитывая, что даже если Дэмиан и выйдет из психушки, главой «УэйнЭнтерпрайзис» ему все равно не стать.

– Не я один тебе тут докучаю, – хмыкнул Тим. – Сбежать пробовал?

Дэмиан на него удивленно посмотрел, ха, видимо, уж от него-то не ожидал.

– Не, я серьезно. Что, будучи в клинике для душевнобольных ты ни разу не пытался сбежать? По-моему, это святая обязанность каждого психа.

– Я не псих.

– Вот поэтому ты и должен был попытаться сбежать.

– Ты мог бы мне принести мой костюм, – снисходительном тоном сообщает ему Дэмиан. – Потому что в этой пижаме сбегать неудобно.

– А в тройке, думаешь, лучше?

– Не тот костюм, идиот.

На самом деле, Тим согласился заниматься с Дэмианом французским только потому, что хотел бы скрыться от проблем в семье. У на всю голову пришибленных Уэйнов это было сделать легче всего, но он как-то не учитывал, что Уэйны пришиблены на всю голову.

– А какой тогда?

– Робина, Дрейк.

Тим его тогда тоже навещал в больнице, когда Дэмиан был под капельницей круглые сутки – и, чего душой кривить, даже тогда он выглядел лучше и определенно здоровым, не то, что сейчас.

– А как он выглядит?

Дэмиан молчит, упорно смотря в одну точку где-то на стене; Тим поворачивает голову туда же. Он не видит ничего, кроме стены, но Дэмиану, судя по его виду, кажется, что там что-то происходит. Их молчание затягивается, а потом Дэмиан выдыхает: «Да пошел ты».

И Тим выходит из его палаты; нет, определенно, он виноват.

 

***

Сюда приезжает известный психолог, и Дэмиану назначают сеансы, как рабочий день.

Джонатан Крейн – имя Дэмиану знакомо, и он знает, как сопротивляться токсину Пугала. Из палаты он берет свой шарф, он достаточно плотный, чтобы в случае чего прикрыть нос и рот.

В кабинете психолога немного душно и очень светло. Джонатан Крейн приветствует его, и Дэмиан отмечает, что он очень похож на психиатра из «Кабала».

Дэмиан садится в удобное кресло напротив него и ставит локти на стол.

– Я же могу обращаться на «ты»?

Дэмиан кивает, ему все равно, как этот урод будет к нему обращаться – быстрее бы закончить.

 – Ты всегда был необщительным?

– Да.

Крейн рассматривает его историю болезни и что-то отмечает у себя на планшете. Жалюзи на окнах открыты в спешке, замечает Дэмиан, а еще карандашница на столе почти сломана.

– Просто расскажи мне, о чем ты думаешь.

Когда уже явишь свое истинное лицо, а.

– Ни о чем.

– Человек всегда о чем-то думает, Дэмиан, – говорит он. – Тебя отправили принудительно лечиться, да?

– Не помню.

– Просто многие пациенты находятся в клиниках добровольно. В твоей карте нет ни записи о режиме нахождения, вот я и спросил.

На планшете он включает какую-то расслабляющую музыку, что производит прямо противоположный эффект.

– Расскажи мне об этом Бэтмене, Дэмиан.

Он просит его рассказать о Бэтмене. Как будто Крейн никогда с ним не встречался. Убийца Джона Леннона сделал пять выстрелов, а Крейну хватит одного.

– Вы же его знаете, доктор.

– Нет, Дэмиан, я его не знаю.

Забавно, что в наше время входит в понятие «психиатрия». После психиатрии еще нужно лечиться, причем, снова в психиатрии, если тебе, конечно, повезет не скончаться раньше срока. Дэмиан, наверно, на этой Земле идеальная жертва санитаров и людей с многочисленными докторскими работами.

– Вы хотели его убить, доктор.

– Я не могу хотеть убить того, кого не знаю. Мне кажется, тебе нужно подробнее мне об этом рассказать, так я смогу тебе помочь.

– Мне не нужно помогать.

– Но мы оба знаем, что это не так.

Дэмиан вымученно ухмыляется и крутит карандашницу. Она скрипит, это немного приглушает надоедливую музыку.

– Вы много знаете. Тогда зачем меня спрашиваете?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел на контакт, это в твоих же интересах.

– В моих интересах не связываться с вами.

Крейн перелистывает его карту и продолжает что-то отмечать на планшете. Дэмиан держит шарф на коленях под столом и готовится взять его в любой момент; его руки теребят ткань и слегка ее дергают.

– Я думаю, на сегодня нам нужно закончить. Хорошего тебя дня, Дэмиан.

– Вы ведь специально зовете меня по имени, так?

Крейн вопросительно смотрит на него, а Дэмиан продолжает:

 – Вы показываете, что вы знаете меня, пытаясь тем самым сделать меня слабее. Эта тактика устарела, попробуйте другую, чтобы меня впечатлить.

Он поднимается и небрежно накидывает шарф на плечо, и, внимательно следя за Крейном, выходит из кабинета.

 

Суд Сов этой ночью был особенно активен: сначала пара взрывов в Мэрии, потом вторжение в частный дом главного банкира города, напоследок – захват одной станции метро. Дэмиан прекрасно помнил, как едва ли не стал сам одним из них; воспоминания особенно четко проявились, когда он едва ли уворачивался от нападения Когтя. В конце концов, ему удалось сделать подсечку, и сейчас Коготь лежал перед ним.

Убивать нельзя.

Он надавил ногой ему на грудь, не давая подняться, и связал ему руки. Дэмиана повело в сторону – Коготь его почти сбросил – и тогда он попытался ударить мыском ботинка по маске, чтобы это его замедлило, но попытки Дэмиана оказались тщетны. Теперь Коготь прижимал его к земле.

Дэмиан освободил одну руку и схватил Когтя за запястье, стараясь отстранить его от себя и сломать ему руку. Тот дернулся, потянулся назад, а потом схватил его за подбородок.

– Дэмиан!

Робин посмотрел на него, и сначала фигура расплывалась, но потом, когда он пригляделся, то узнал, что перед ним Дик.

– Грейсон? Разве ты не…

– Я пришел просто проведать тебя, – он сел на койку, при этом не отпуская руку Дэмиана. – Прости, что долго не навещал, я был в другом городе.

– В Бладхейвене?

– В Нью-Йорке.

Не дожидаясь ответа от Дэмиана, он говорит сам:

– Мне правда очень жаль, что так получилось, но дела от меня не зависели. Кстати, я снова сошелся с Барбарой, можешь нас поздравить, это наконец-то произошло! А еще меня чуть не выгнали из института, потому что, видите ли, посещаемость у меня так себе. Не, вот скажи, нормально такое говорить беспятиминутному выпускнику?

 Он говорит, и Дэмиану просто становится лучше. Ричард всегда был его союзником, даже на этой идиотской Земле.

 

– Так я могу его забрать? – спрашивает Ричард. – Всего на пару часов, к вечеру мы вернемся.

– Хорошо, – кивает доктор Квинзель. – У вас есть восемь часов, и, пожалуйста, не посещайте места с отсутствующим освещением, ну, там своеобразные выставки и тому подобное.

– Обязательно, – улыбается ей Ричард и ставит свою подпись на документах.

Дэмиан даже не верит тому, что он может хотя бы на восемь часов покинуть эту чертову лечебницу и оказаться в Готэме.

Он спешно натягивает джемпер и джинсы, ничего не берет с собой и садится в машину Ричарда – Рэндж Ровер – и все-таки пристегивается. Сейчас, он слышал, за транспортной обстановкой следят очень тщательно.

– Может, в кино? Или можем посидеть в кафе, если ты хочешь.

– Мне без разницы, Грейсон.

Он просто смотрит на Готэм, который он проезжают: на хайвэй, на дорожные таблички и знаки, на людей, на телеграфные столбы. И, черт возьми, он не может поверить, что это Готэм – Готэм, который знает он, любовно построен в готическом стиле в лучших традициях европейской архитектурной школы. То, что он видит – немногим отличается от постсоветских построек, безвкусно-белые блочные дома, асфальтированные дороги и ничего того, что могло бы отличить этот город от тысячи других.

Он сражается за _это_?

В итоге они все-таки посещают кинотеатр под открытым небом. Идет вестерн – Дэмиан не любит этот жанр, но ему без разницы, что видеть, лишь бы видеть.

Возвращаются они, как и положено, через восемь часов – на отделение теперь смотреть легче.

 

***

На следующем сеансе у Крейна Дэмиан рассказывает, кто тот есть на самом деле; он рассказывает также и о его планах на Готэм, а Крейн говорит, что, должно быть, они раньше где-то встречались, если у Дэмиана такое отрицательное о нем впечатление.

– Неужели нет никакого способа? – спрашивает Брюс в приемной. – Может, физические процедуры?

Доктор Квинзель снимает очки и смотрит отчеты.

– К сожалению, медицина пока не изобрела метод лечения настолько острой парафрении. Мы даже не можем добиться ремиссии.

Дэмиан возвращается в палату и внимательно следит в окно за тем, как в параллельном блоке лечебницы в приемной беседуют его лечащий терапевт и отец.

– Есть, правда, один способ, но он очень рискованный.

Все, что его тревожит – передача плаща Бэтмена ему. Он знает, что он готов, но он отмечает свое восемнадцатилетие в кругу Крейна, палаты и вида из окна на окно приемной. Он не знает, как выбраться с этой проклятой Земли, и, что самое страшное, он невероятно слаб – ничего из того, что он раньше умел.

К нему снова приходит Ричард, он приходит и поздравляет его с днем рождения, а потом рассказывает, долго и красочно, что творится у них в доме.

– Я бы заказал суши, – признается он. – Сюда можно заказать?

– Нет, Грейсон, – Дэмиан тяжело вздыхает и добавляет: – Тупой Грейсон.

Ричард смеется, его почему-то всегда такое обращение забавляло, и говорит:

– Представляешь, Тим все-таки купил себе квартиру и наконец-то съехал от родителей. Теперь он живет в центре города, и, ты даже не поверишь, так неудачно, что его дом находится вблизи салона «Айсберг». Сомневаюсь, что он будет спать.

Дэмиана едва заметно передергивает.

– Стой. Салон «Айсберг»? Им еще Кобблпот руководит, да?

– Да, – настораживается Ричард. – Подожди, ты что-то… знаешь о нем?

– Отец же посадил его, – отвечает Дэмиан. – Точно помню, после той потасовки в…

– Дэмиан, – тот мягко останавливает его, – твой отец его не посадил. Факт вины был доказан, но он вышел по досрочному. Помнишь? Освальд Кобблпот – это тот человек, который сбил тебя на переходе. У тебя была кома четыре месяца, мы думали, что все потеряно.

Теперь он вспомнил все – как тогда чудом вышел из комы, еще два месяца восстановления дома и на курорте, потом он наконец-то вернулся в школу, потом узнал в своем классом руководителе Хаша, а в прокуроре, который рассматривал его дело – Двуликого.

– Уйди, – вместо этого он говорит Ричарду. – Просто уйди.

– Ладно, – Ричард направляется к выходу. – Что-то передать Джейсону, Тиму?

– Нет.

Дверь за ним закрывается, и Дэмиана гложет чувство неопределенности. Он и последующие сеансы с Крейном не показывает того, что знает. Его по-прежнему иногда останавливают электрошоком – все это стало таким обыденном, что без этого даже непривычно.

Он не может не слышать «В этой палате тот, ну, который с бредом величия?» - «Да, он самый, чокнутый, что с него взять» от санитаров.

Он даже не пытается сопротивляться действительности, когда замечает, что у доктора Харлин Квинзель из папки с бумагами выпадает направление, добровольно подписанное и его отцом, и его матерью.

Поэтому когда его ведут на лоботомию, все, что он испытывает – облегчение. Он, может быть, никогда не был Робином, да и Робина самого никогда не существовало, но он считал, что он может стать кем-то больше, чем собой. Не эта Земля виновата, виноват он сам, и это его ошибка.

Он же все равно не испытывает никаких чувств по отношению к его семье; в Готэме слишком много тумана – через него невозможно докричаться.


End file.
